


TF啾的日常（MOP番外篇）

by RegysXIII (Lionhart113)



Series: TF啾的日常（番外系列） [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, Fluff, Kuso, M/M, TF啾的日常, 拟啾
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/RegysXIII
Summary: 今天这两只啾也在相爱相杀着（。





	TF啾的日常（MOP番外篇）

**Author's Note:**

> 《TF啾的日常》番外，MOP篇。  
> 拟啾，傻白甜系列。

好的枝头，向阳，通风，视野开阔，总会吸引来啾。  
然而，未必所有的啾都能蹲着这样的好枝头。  
今天的擎天啾也在和买个啾争夺着树林里最好的那根枝头的归属权。  
“这根树枝，被我霸天啾承包了啾！”  
“买个啾，这根树枝是我们汽车啾先发现的！”  
“啾！现在是我的啾！”  
“少无理取闹啾！只要我们汽车啾在一天，这条枝头你就休想霸占去啾！”  
“哼啾，就凭你那点小破本事啾？”  
擎天啾二话不啾直接挥翅膀上了。  
两个毛团，在一众啾们的围观下瞬间扑作一团，霎时啾毛乱飞，战况异常残烈。  
“录音机PAPA，你说今天谁会赢呢？”发条啾躲在录音啾身后，只敢探出个小脑袋，紧张兮兮地望着树枝上正斗得不分彼此的首领们。  
“嘘，安静，憋说话。”录音啾把发条啾的脑袋按回身后，“暴力N18场面小小啾不适合围观。”

擎天啾和买个啾的枝头战争，始于枝头上的一次初遇。  
具体过程再普通不过：轮子啾的首领和虎子啾的首领同时看上了这片树林里最好的那根树枝，于是无可避免地发生了。  
从嘴炮到扇翅，最后喙爪并用滚到了一起。  
也自那时起，擎天啾和买个啾结下了梁子，枝头战争几乎天天都要上演。  
两边的啾们都已经打到麻木打成习惯打出感情了。  
“啾啾哒！通二啾，给你小虫子，边吃边看！”  
“奏凯六子啾，现在我们是战争状态。”  
蹲在枝头上安静围观大哥啾和买个啾打架的通二啾，默默扭过头，一点都不想搭理身边的那个六子啾。

几乎所有啾都以为，擎天啾和买个啾这辈子啾生都不会和好了。  
然而意外总是来得如此突然让啾没有一丝丝防备。

冬天落下的第一场雪，结束了又一季的囤膘行动。  
在肃杀寒冷的天气里，啾们一个个缩成圆鼓鼓的毛球，挤在树枝上互相依偎。  
“爵士！我说了别唱了！”条子啾怒掀树枝。  
“啾！”“唧！”“咻——”  
整条树枝上的啾们被毫无防备地掀飞起来。  
“啾啾哒！”  
“警车你干什么！”  
“啾咪！老救你扳手砸到我头上了！”  
“毛毛炮仔给我住手！不准趁机捣乱！”  
“啾唧！刚刚是谁掀翻了俺钢锁啾！来战唧！”  
擎天啾被直接掀飞到了更上方的位置，啪叽掉在了一根树枝上，刚挣扎着翻过身，就听到旁边树洞里传来熟悉的哼啾。  
“……买个啾？”  
“来我窝前做什么，打架吗啾！”  
擎天啾抖抖毛，探头瞅了眼下面混乱的场面，“我待会儿就走。”  
买个啾听到下方闹哄哄的声音，也猜到发生了什么。“随便你啾。”然后事不关己闭目养神。  
擎天啾蹲在洞外的树枝上，蓬起身上的毛，缩着脖子也闭上了眼。

买个啾再度睁开眼的时候，发现擎天啾还在树枝上没走。  
圆鼓鼓的脑袋上顶着一小撮雪花，整个儿看上去就好像一颗撒满了白糖花的汤圆。  
毛倒是比先前更鼓了，时不时地还打个小颤。  
买个啾安静看了会儿打盹的擎天啾，然后自暴自弃地啾起来。  
听到啾声的擎天啾睁眼，然后看到树洞里的买个啾挪腾挪腾身体，让出了小半个窝的位置。  
然而却并没有看擎天啾。  
擎天啾蹦跶两步到洞口，有那么点不确定：“啾？”  
“要进就进啾！”  
擎天啾歪歪脑袋，然后钻进了树洞。

买个啾的窝比外面暖和多了。  
然而——  
“买个啾，你为什么还顶着那个桶，不嫌冷吗？”  
“我冷不冷管你什么事啾！”  
擎天啾啄啄铁桶，“是不是因为桶的关系，所以冬天你都一个啾过的？”  
“你、你干什么啾！嫌冷就出去啾！我让你进来怎么还这么多话！”  
擎天啾静静看着买个啾，蓝眼睛像玻璃珠一样明亮。  
“我说对了。”  
“你再说句信不信我现在就把你踹出窝啾！”  
窝里安静下来。  
树洞外白雪还在纷纷扬扬下着，无声飘落到树枝上。树洞里，两只啾并排蹲着看向外面，看着看着，都慢慢眯上了眼。  
买个啾感觉擎天啾好像往自己这边挤了挤。  
他睁开一只眼，看到擎天啾已经鼓成了毛团，快睡着了。  
灰色的毛团也闭上眼，往擎天啾的方向，不为啾觉地挤了挤。  
下方的吵闹逐渐息止，天地间一片宁静，万籁俱寂。

这个冬天，很安静。

冬天的最后一场雪下完，擎天啾抖抖翅膀，要离开树洞了。  
但是在出洞的时候，他发现自己卡住了。  
擎天啾：Σ="=？！  
囤膘囤到胀鼓鼓的擎天啾使劲扭动身体，想要从树洞口卡出去，然而挣扎了好几次都失败了。  
围观了全程的买个啾淡淡啾道：囤膘不减肥，出洞徒伤悲。啾。

别问最后擎天啾是怎么撑破树洞飞出去的。

开春后的枝头战争，总在第一场春雨后开始。  
但是气氛好像越来越不对劲。  
“买个啾！今天不是你掉下这根树枝，就是我掉下这根树枝啾！”  
还没减肥完的擎天啾涨着圆鼓鼓的毛，冲对面的买个啾啾道。  
“……Paw，我怎么看大哥的相貌有点眼熟？”爵士啾问。  
“安静！憋锁话！”警车啾说着又鼓了起来。  
圆滚滚，和树枝那头的擎天啾造型交相辉映。

细雨打湿的枝头还没干透，擎天啾喊完话，蹦了两下，突然重心不稳就掉了下去。  
“……”都没来得及张嘴撕逼的买个啾，还有在场所有啾都惊呆了。  
“有史以来胜负分晓得最快的一场。”站在高处的太阳风啾总结道。

擎天啾掉下去后又一次卡在了树杈上。  
熟门熟路的买个啾很快就找到了擎天啾。后者正两爪朝天肚皮向上地躺在树杈间，动弹不得。  
买个啾一看擎天啾那样，又开始啾啾啾狂笑起来。  
“买个啾！”  
“莫慌，让我先笑五分钟啾啾啾！”  
擎天啾努力想要卡出树杈，然而一切挣扎都是徒劳的。  
“早说了，让你别傻囤膘，活该被卡啾。”  
“谁傻囤了！谁傻囤！窝里那堆成山的小虫干罐头到底是谁傻囤的啾！”  
“我囤的那堆小虫干罐头还不都被你吃光了啾！”  
“是你先把我堆进来的小虫干罐头都扔出去了啾！”  
“你把小虫干罐头塞满了大半个窝啾都蹲不下了我能不扔吗！！”  
“扔小虫干罐头就是不对！！！”  
“……哦，那你倒是来战啊=L=”  
擎天啾恼羞成怒地瞪眼蹬爪子。  
买个啾看着擎天啾那样，没忍住转身又狂笑了五分钟。  
真是笑得通体舒畅，啾。

最后买个啾一爪子踹上擎天啾的肚皮，打算把擎天啾从树杈上踹出去。  
然而这并没什么啾用。  
因为膘太肥的关系，买个啾的爪子被擎天啾肚皮上的肥瞟给弹了回去。  
为此，买个啾又嘲笑了擎天啾好一阵。

最后的最后，试尽了几乎所有办法的买个啾整个儿坐到了擎天啾身上，硬是用自身体重把他给压出了树枝。  
擎天啾发誓他再也不想有第二次这种体验了。  
买个啾也是。  
正巧路过看到这幕的大波啾一个踉跄，差点被熏死。

后来大波啾围观擎天啾和买个啾打架，怎么看怎么微妙。  
“你有没有闻到抹布味？”大波啾问声波啾。  
声波啾叼起激光鸟啾放到自己胸口：“我觉得你需要去看下医生。”  
大波啾认真思考了下，觉得声波啾的话符合逻辑。

于是他飞去找了救护车啾。

然后，就没有然后了。  
因为事态的后续发展不知怎地就超出了大波啾的逻辑理解范围。

纸是包不住火的。小虫干罐头是存不过一个冬天的。  
擎天啾和买个啾蹲一窝的事终于还是在枝头战争的嘴炮中暴露了。  
啾们震惊了，愤怒了，咆哮了。  
“你俩都趴一个窝了就不能停战和平共处吗？！？！！”  
“战争和趴窝又有几毛关系啾？”柱子啾和买总啾异口同声啾，然后扭头继续打。  
果然这辈子啾生都等不到枝头战争结束的那天了。  
啾们无语哽咽。

蹲在树枝上方的大波啾默默远目，然后摘下声波啾的墨镜，戴到了自己头上。

  
—END—

  
后续：

“我不治嗅觉毛病，我不治，你们走！”  
春天到了，万物复苏，又到了动物交配的季节……啾们陆续觉得自己嗅觉也开始出毛病了。  
芯塞的救护车啾只觉得自己更芯塞了。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 完稿于：2015年7月5日


End file.
